Pull Over
by DeathsGreenEyedAngel
Summary: Tonight,Cloud is going to give Zack all his love.In the backseat.Yes, I was inspired by Bubble Pop Electric by Gwen Stefani.I didn't want to steal the title so this is what I came up with. CloudxZack. Warning: Yaoi, Graphic Sex. Rated M. Read and review!


Disclaimer: Cloud and Zack belong to Square Enix. I know, trust me, I wish they were mine. Warnings: Yaoi and Graphic Sex. Don't like, don't read. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome; tell me what I could improve on!

Cloud was antsy.

"Pull over," he breathed, words lingering against his lover's raven locks.

"Babe, we're almost home" he chuckled, burying a gloved hand in Cloud's hair as the frisky blonde nibbled tenderly on his ear, placing kisses around his jaw-line and neck. It sure was hard to concentrate on driving with his tipsy lover in the backseat, doing what he could to turn him on. Zack knew that even a little alcohol made Cloud very frisky, and he wasn't necessarily complaining. Cloud intensified his kisses, biting and sucking on the soft, warm skin of Zack's neck. He knew that attention like this is what got Zack hot.

"Cloud," he laughed, trying to hide his building excitement.

The cold chill of the weather outside contradicted the heated atmosphere of the rapidly warming temperature of the car where he and Cloud enjoyed each other's presence. It had been too long, and Cloud's impatience and desire for Zack grew stronger by the minute. The blonde lazily slumped an arm over Zack's shoulder, moving heated kisses to shoulders partly covered by his jacket. With his free arm, he took advantage of the position he was in, knowing Zack couldn't stop him unless he wanted the car to wreck. Without warning, his hand cupped his lover's growing arousal. Zack let out a little gasp. Licking his lips, he tightened his hold in Cloud's hair.

"Pull over," he demanded softly again, stroking his lover's clothed erection. Cloud trailed his tongue up Zack's neck and over his ear lobe, sucking on the soft flesh. He let out a gentle moan into his ear, intensifying his touches to his lover's tightening bulge. Zack's half-lidded eyes darted around for a good place to pull the car over. Cloud was exceptional at turning him on enough to make him willingly do what he said.

Finally finding an enclosed, dark space, he parked the car and turned off the ignition, tossing his keys to the passenger seat. Feeling Cloud's satisfied smirk against the skin of his neck, Zack turned his head and caught Cloud's then waiting lips, kissing hard. He strained to turn his upper body toward Cloud to deepen their lip lock. Cloud's tongue delved into his lover's mouth, hands buried in raven spikes. He grabbed a handful of Zack's hair and pulled, further exposing the lightly tanned skin of his neck.

"Cloud…" Zack shivered. Cloud's tongue caressed his sensitive skin, sensations making him harder and hotter under his lover's touch. Normally, it was always Zack who would initiate and seduce his lover into submission, making him abandon all reservation he had outside of the bedroom; or, in this case, vehicle. The alcohol was definitely the dominating factor in Cloud's behavior. That and the fact that the blonde had previously told his lover he wanted to try something new, shyness dripping from his request. Zack had not objected, and he certainly wasn't now.

With lust-clouded eyes he pushed Cloud back and squeezed through the front seats of the car to climb into the back. Once his entire body was pulled from the front of the car, Cloud grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and sat him down, straddling his hips. For a moment, time stood still as they gazed into each other's eyes, a pool of ocean blue swirling wildly with aqua infused depths. Cloud once again kissed Zack with undeniable fervor, grinding hard against his lover's now aching cock. Zack broke the kiss, panting, hastily unfastening his belt and unzipping his pants. Cloud greedily assisted him in getting the garment pulled down enough to expose flesh. The blonde wrapped his hand around Zack's hard length, stroking slowly. Zack hissed in approval.

"Fuck… that's good..." Cloud's free hand worked to undo his own pants, stopping his hand job when it was taking him achingly long to get his pants off. Zack grabbed Cloud's ass, pushing him up so that the blonde shifted up to his knees, allowing Zack to pull the garment to Cloud's knees. The temperature of the car seemed to sky rocket as flesh was able to touch, new sensations clouding their minds with desire. Cloud sat back down, one of Zack's hands remaining underneath him, the other grabbing his length, stroking with quick movements.

Cloud dipped his head back, eye sight becoming hazy as Zack continued with his torturous but oh so sweet touches. He strained to look back up at Zack, seeing him slicking his fingers with his tongue. The blonde forcefully took his lover's hand, seductively taking over the act. Zack's breath hitched; the need to plunge deep into Cloud's body was beginning to drive him insane. The sight of his angel sucking on his fingers made him want to come right then and there. He wasn't surprised that Cloud's seduction led him to become totally dominated in the backseat of his car, less than a mile from home. But he wasn't complaining. Cloud stopped his tongue play on Zack's fingers and made it clear to him what he wanted next, just by using the fire in his eyes.

Zack carefully inserted a slicked digit in Cloud's tight entrance. The blonde bit his lower lip, loving the contrasting feeling of pain and pleasure that revved up his desire. Zack smirked at the look of impatient lust on his lover's face. Cloud couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me…now,"

His naughty command was all Zack needed to take action. He firmly grabbed Cloud's ass and thrust all the way in without hesitation. The blonde cried out, grabbing a handful of Zack's raven hair, biting and nuzzling his neck as his entrance adjusted to the new yet familiar feel of being filled by his lover that drove him to near madness. Zack sat back, hands on Cloud's thighs, taking in the sight and feel of his blonde angel riding him, loving every minute of it. The heat of the car, his heavy jacket, and their flushed skin was beginning to overwhelm him.

He unzipped his own garments, straining to remove them. Cloud quickly began to remove some of his clothing as well, nearly ripping Zack's clothes off once his own were gone. Zack pushed their bodies together, thrusting upwards into Cloud, whose silent pleas and involuntary moans drove Zack closer to the edge every second. The blonde began to grind his hips harder and harder into his raven god, stroking himself as he did so.

"Haah…mmn.."

"Fuck…babe…so good…" Zack once again grabbed Cloud's hips, consecutively stimulating his pleasure spot as he thrust.

"Oh..fuck.." Cloud arched his back, quickening his movements on his own arousal. He was beautiful like this. Seeing Cloud totally devoid of any reservation made him wild. The stoic, tense person he tended to be became an alter ego of the person he was now, who he was when they had encounters like these. Cloud's loving, and even feisty side began to show more as their relationship progressed; much to Zack's enjoyment. Cloud cried out, feeling the first pings of orgasm.

"Ahh...I'm coming…"

"Yes…come for me, baby…" Zack softly demanded.

"Ahh…fuck!" Zack rested his head on the seat, quickening his thrusts and his strokes on his leaking cock. Orgasm was so painfully close.

"Oh..yeah…harder, Zack.."

"Come for me…" another soft demand was all Cloud needed. He cried out, spilling into his lover's hand, sending Zack into his own mind-shattering orgasm as his hot entrance tightened around him.

"Ahh..fuck…" Cloud went limp, resting in Zack's arms. Hazy eyes adjusted to the darkness and both tried to catch their breath, blood flow racing through their veins after hard climax. Zack smoothed his hands up Cloud's back, running his fingers through blonde locks of hair, chuckling softly.

"You just couldn't wait for me to pull over, could you?"


End file.
